Bungie
thumb|right|300px300px|right thumb|300px|rightThe Marathon Series Bungie is really serious when it comes to making video games. The First Game bungie made was a really crappy series called "Marathon." It was so crappy, nobody wanted to play it the Marathon Video below the Bungie Police Vid and you'll see what I mean. Eventually Bungie stopped making the series and thought they'd make a series called "Halo." During the Days of Marathon, alot of people, including me I must admit, hated bungie for what we called, a crappy series. The Gameplay was very basic and boring. The Multiplayer sucked and many other flaws that bungie wouldn't admit were in Marathon. Now Bungie, Why create Marathon? You must've known it looked crappy? Look at the Graphics! Look at the Gameplay! Look at the Campaign! I think Halo makes Marathon look like the crapiest game ever made. When you made Halo, you did everybody a favor. I don't know what's become of Marathon, but let's not make games like that again, k bungie? Halo: The Start of Something Awesome! When Halo: Combat Evolved came out, everybody was rushing to see if this game was worth it. When people started buying Halo 1, they saw that Bungie had improved in Game making. Halo 1 was ranked as the number one game of the year! Soon Bungie had millions of fans, all asking for a sequel to this game. Bungie then trashed the Marathon Series and concentrated on making Halo 2, which would be even better than Halo 1.thumb|300px|right Soon, there was entire Halo Series featuring 6 Games in all, all famous. Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST very popular and Halo: Reach were the games in this series. Halo: Reach is the most popular of the entire series. It came out September 14th, 2010 and I was at Darwin when I got it. It was One Hundred and Nineteen Dollars! I say that's a good price for such a good game! Halo: Reach was so good and very expensive because it was the last installment of the Halo Series. There have been rumors going around that Bungie is competing against the Creators of the Call of Duty Series. When Halo 3 came out, it's rival was Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. No Halo could beat COD: WF2 for awhile until Halo: Reach came out. Halo: Reach compoletely beat and was in top ranks. It stayed there until the COD creators made a rival, Call of Duty: Black Ops. Still, Reach was considered more popular and Black Ops was right behind it. That was a good series bungie, but if the rumors are true and you are competing against COD then calm down. As far as I'm concerned, I'm your Biggest Fan not, but that's my Opinion and I think both Halo and COD are awesome so stop fighting and maybe you can work together! Anyway, Good luck bungie! A Halo: Reach and a Black Ops Vid is right here, who you think is better? Category:Hello